Valentine's Day Special: Like father like son
by xNamikazeKyuubix
Summary: A special Valentine's Day one-shot between our favourite blonde jinchuriki and a red-haired Kage...no it's not Gaara you bunch of yaoi fangirls! Pairing is Naruto x Mei. Rated T for safety reasons. Hope you enjoy it!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the guy who wrote (read ruined) Naruto owns Naruto.**

**Hey guys it's me xNamikazeKyuubix with a one-shot story featuring our favourite blonde-haired jinchuriki, I know that Valentine's Day is over by a day but I was busy with my other story so I didn't have time to write this. As you all know, I am a fan of rare Naruto pairings so this is also going to be another rare pairing between Naruto and Mei. Yes Mei as in the super sexy, super deadly and drop dead gorgeous Mizukage. I believe Naruto would fit the description of 'like father like son' so here is a one-shot that proves that he definitely has his father's taste in regards to women! Mei may seem a little OOC in this story as I have no prior experience in writing her character so I pictured her as slightly flirty and emotional. Naruto is different than canon because canon Naruto sucks balls and in this story he is already quite grown up anyway. Without further ado, here's the story!**

* * *

_It has been a year since the Fourth Great Ninja War had ended; the five great ninja villages have finished rebuilding their respective villages and bolstered their shinobi forces. Of course all that didn't_ _happen without help on the alliance side and help did they receive in the form of a new and improved Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, who had been training with Kirabi (Killer Bee) to control his jinchuriki mode better. With his newfound abilities such as the Rasenko Imari (Spiralling menacing ball), which was basically a Rasenshuriken (Spiralling shuriken) charged with the Kyuubi's youki and could be thrown as well. With this new devastating move and having further improved on his father's Hiraishin (Flying thunder god), Naruto manage to turn the tide of the war by eliminating both Kabuto and Black Zetsu. _

_With Kabuto dead, the massive Edo Tensei army fell apart without the puppet master to pull their strings and with only the white Zetsus left, the alliance managed to push them back before wiping them out completely. Naruto had gone ahead to fight the mastermind behind the whole war, Uchiha Madara! The fight had been long, hard and tiring to both parties since Madara's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan along with his stolen Rinnegan was nothing to laugh at. However, Madara underestimated the new Naruto and paid for it in the form of a youki enhanced Chou Oodama Rasenrengan (Ultra Giant Rasengan Barrage). _

_Sasuke having seen Naruto's new powers decided to cut his losses and dropped his sword before surrendering himself to Naruto. Naruto had just beckoned him over before poking him on his forehead just like Itachi did and told him, "Foolish Sasuke, I don't care what you did. I will always be your brother." Upon hearing those words, the great Uchiha Sasuke couldn't control his emotions any longer and just wept in front of his old friend and bond brother._

_After Madara's death and Sasuke's capture was announced to the Joint-Shinobi-Alliance, the five great ninja villages decided to commemorate the victory with a huge celebration that included all the ninjas in every village. It was during this celebration that Naruto was declared a national hero in every single village. It was also during this celebration that Naruto met with the Godaime Mizukage, Terumi Mei and the two chatted into the night regarding various topics such as their respective childhoods. Both learnt that the other had terrible childhoods, with Naruto being shunned and beaten occasionally by the villagers while Mei had to see her parents killed in front of her during the Bloodline Purge. Mei had started to cry during her re-telling of her childhood so Naruto pulled her into a comforting embrace which she returned and the two fell asleep in each other's arms._

_The blonde and redhead had kept in touch over the span of the year, sometimes meeting up with each other in either of their respective villages. Just six months after their faithful chat, the two had started to fall in love with each other and had started dating one month later. Their first date had been when Mei visited Konoha for a meeting with Tsunade to finalise their treaty, Naruto had brought her to the top of the Hokage monument for a picnic atop the fourth's head. Mei had been so touched by this that when they were drinking wine and watching the sun set, she pounced on him and proceeded to kiss him senseless. _

* * *

_And so we are here, one year later in the village of Konoha._

It was Valentine's Day and we can see our favourite blonde-haired jinchuriki strolling down the street of one of Konoha's more famous market districts. As he walked down the street dressed like his father, he could see all the female villagers looking at him with lust evident in their eyes.

'Damn… even though I'm already dating Mei-chan, the females of this village just can't seem to stop raping me with their eyes…man it's starting to get creepy…I wonder if this was how the teme felt.' And with a mental shudder, he continued on his way until something in particular caught his eye in a nearby shop display. 'That's perfect!'

Whistling merrily as he put the small black box into the pocket of his cloak, Naruto made his way back to his home, which was actually his parents' home. On the way back, he spotted several other couples that had hooked up since the end of the war. He saw Chouji and Ayame eating at a restaurant, Shikamaru and Temari strolling alongside each other and Kiba and Hinata in the park playing with Akamaru. On the topic of Hinata, Naruto remembered how he had to break it to her that he was no longer available.

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_Naruto had just finished another of his dates with Mei when he noticed the figure that was trying to conceal it's presence behind a lamppost, mentally sighing, Naruto knew he had to confront this sooner or later. So with a simple yellow flash, he had appeared behind a confused Hinata and tapped her on the shoulder causing the lavender-eyed girl to almost crap herself._

"_N-nar-rut-to-k-kun! W-what ar-re y-you doing h-here?" She asked with her usual stutter._

'_Should I or should I not? Ah to hell with it!' Naruto thought as he sighed before replying._

"_I just finished my date with the Mei-chan." With that simple sentence, Hinata's entire plane of existence shattered into tiny little fragments like a glass cup that had been hit with a hammer the size of the Empire state building._

"_B-but I-I l-love y-you N-naruto-kun!" _

"_No! You don't love me! Admire maybe but not love."_

"_That's not true!" (Got tired of typing the stutter, I swear Hinata is the hardest to type out)_

_"Yes it is! You admired my confidence and my ability to take what the world could throw at me and keep on grinning. You basically idolised me so much that you couldn't see that someone close to you loved you as well!"_

_"Who is it?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? Who was there every time to comfort you when you were down, who always went out of his way to make you happy even if it meant letting you chase after someone else's affection? Kiba! That's who!"_

_"Kiba-kun?" Hinata thought out loud before everything began to make sense to her, Kiba's kind words when she had gotten scolded by her father and Kiba always making jokes to get her to laugh when she was nervous. 'I'm so sorry Kiba-kun for not noticing you before, I promise I will make it up to you!'_

_Flashback no Jutsu Kai!_

And directly the next day, Hinata had grabbed Kiba by the front of his shirt and started to make out with him in front of their teammate and sensei. Shaking the thoughts clear from his head, Naruto resumed his trek back to his house.

'Now isn't the time to get lost in my memories, Mei-chan is coming over tonight and I got to prepare the food and make sure that everything is perfect for the plan.'

After a few more seconds of walking, Naruto's eyes widened as he face-palmed himself for forgetting something so simple.

"Why the fuck didn't I just Hiraishin back to the house?" And with that said, he disappeared from his spot in a streak of yellow.

Evening had come about pretty fast and just as Naruto had all the food sealed into a scroll, the chime seal at his door rang. Naruto quickly cleaned up his kitchen with the help of his shadow clones before opening the door to greet his girlfriend.

"Hey Mei-hime! Looking great as always!" Naruto said with his usual foxy grin on his face causing Mei to smirk as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey yourself Naru-kun, I missed you so much…" She replied as she burrowed her head into his neck and to take in as much of his scent as possible. Naruto just tucked a few stray strands of auburn coloured hair behind her ear before kissing her on the forehead.

"I missed you too but I have something planned for the evening to make up for all the time lost!"

"You don't say? What is this so called plan of yours, hmm Naru-kun?" Mei purred causing a pleasant shiver to run up Naruto's spine at the tone of her voice.

"Well just hang on tight and I guess you will find out."

"Hang on tiiiiii-?" Mei's question turned into a scream due to Naruto using the Hiraishin to teleport to the top of the Hokage monument, specifically the fourth's head. Mei lightly slapped Naruto and was going to berate him on using the Hiraishin without warning when her eyes finally noticed the scene she arrived at. There was a table and two chairs set on the smoothest part of the head, the table was set for two people and a flickering candle was the only illumination provided.

"Oh Naru-kun it's beautiful! You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me!" Mei exclaimed in surprise while Naruto just hugged her from behind as he whispered into her ear.

"I know I didn't have to…but I wanted to because I love you."

"Love you too." Mei sighed in response as she leaned back into the strong arms of the man behind her before letting out an undignified 'eep' as Naruto carried her and deposited her into her chair at the table. Mei pouted as she crossed her arms over her ample bosom, "You know I could have sat down myself…"

Her sentence was left incomplete as Naruto chose that moment to plant a passionate kiss on her lips before pulling back and chuckling at the glazed over look in his girlfriend's eyes.

"You should have known not to pout around me Mei-hime, your lips look too irresistible when you do that." He commented which earned him a small giggle from the beautiful Kage.

"Of course I know, that's why I do it so much around you."

"Now since you're done tasting my lips why don't you try some of this Uzushiogakure (Village hidden in the whirling tides) cuisine that I found in a cookbook left behind by my mom." Naruto said as he unsealed several mouth-watering dishes from the confines of their scrolls.

"Oh my Kami! This is delicious koi (love)! Why didn't you tell me that you could cook so well?" Mei asked after taking a bite of a dish that looked like fish (it rhymed) in front of her. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders in response as he took a bite from his own dish.

"The topic didn't really come up between us. As for why I can cook so well... did you really think someone can survive of instant ramen for their entire childhood? So in order to survive, I asked the Sandaime for a cookbook. And so from there onwards I just cooked my own meals, after experimenting with different combinations of food products, I gradually found out what tastes best when combined with a specific dish."

"Wow that's some talent you have there Naru-kun." Mei giggled at the sheepish look that crossed the young blondes face.

"Hehehe, thanks hime (princess). That means a lot to me, now we should start eating before the food gets cold." Naruto said as he gestured for her to begin eating. And so the couple dined in a comfortable relative silence only interrupted by the stray comment of how awesome the food tasted.

After they were done with their meal, Naruto created several Kage Bushins (Shadow clones) to help clear up the dishes and to remove the table and chairs as well. Another clone had placed a tarp on the ground beforehand for them to sit on as they admired the stars shining in the night sky. Naruto took a deep breath to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do, 'Come on Naruto, it's now or never!'

"Hey Mei-chan, it's been a year since we met and roughly five months since we started dating hasn't it?" Naruto started off with a soft tone, prompting the redhead to look at him puzzled.

"Yes it has Naru-kun. Why did you bring that up?"

"Do you remember our first date at this exact spot?" Naruto continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"Of course I remember…why?" She asked with a hint of suspicion which turned into a gasp when Naruto got down on one knee in front of her with a black box in his hand.

"I asked you those things because the past year has been the best of my life and I hope that happiness would remain with me for the rest of my life. I know this seems to be rather fast but…" Naruto trailed off as he opened the box showing an expensive looking blood-red diamond ring. "Terumi Mei, will you marry me?"

Mei brought a hand to her mouth in surprise as tears of joy obscured her vision, Naruto held his breath as he awaited the answer of his red-haired angel in front of him. That answer came in the form of her tackling him to the ground as she tried to hug the life out of him while repeatedly yelling 'YES!' at the top of her lungs.

Naruto slid the ring onto her finger as she wiped away the tear marks from her face which now looked troubled, "What's wrong Mei-chan?"

"Naru-kun… how are we going to make it work? I mean we are from different villages that require several days journey on foot to travel to!" Mei said in a slightly panicked tone as Naruto wrapped his arms around her as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shhh… it's alright. That's the second part of my gift, I talked about it with Baa-chan and she agreed to it." Naruto whispered quietly which immediately perked her interest. "I requested to be the ambassador between Konoha and Kiri as per the terms stated in the peace treaty you guys discussed… and as an ambassador, I am allowed to stay in either village for any given amount of time until my services are required."

"Well aren't you just a clever little fox?" Mei teased as she pressed herself against him, smirking with satisfaction as a part of him responded to the act.

"Little eh? You certainly won't be thinking that about me after the night is done." Naruto replied with a sly smirk as he used Hiraishin to get them back to his bedroom.

* * *

(Insert lemon here as I have not written a lemon before; if you guys want a lemon let me know in the reviews. I may attempt it if enough people want it or I may get someone else to do it.)

* * *

"That was amazing Naru-koi." An exhausted Mei voiced aloud as she snuggled deeper into her blonde fiancé beside her.

"It definitely was Mei-chan." Naruto agreed as he pulled a new blanket over them. "Good night Mei-chan and happy Valentine's Day."

"Good night and happy Valentine's Day to you too, Naru-kun." Mei replied as she soon drifted off into sleep with Naruto not far behind her, thelast thought on his mind being.

'Like father like son I guess.'

THE END

* * *

**So what did you guys think of my first attempted romance one-shot. Sorry to all those who wanted a lemon but I'm not sure if I can write a good one. As I stated in the story, please leave a review to let me know if you want a lemon and I may add one of my own or ask someone else to write it. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it and thanks as well to everyone who has read and reviewed my other story 'Home is where you are.' And don't worry; I am working on the next chapter for it as well. Ja ne!**

***Vanishes into a black portal***


End file.
